


The Basics

by Literally_the_sorriest_cop



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_the_sorriest_cop/pseuds/Literally_the_sorriest_cop
Summary: Fill for the Disco Elysium Kink Meme!Kim explained gently to Harry one evening that if his memories about having sex are anything like his memories about...most other things, he'll have no clue what he's doing. Especially if he was not previously a member of the Homosexual Underground.To remedy this, Kim has suggested he give him a demonstration, teach him the basics, so he'll be better prepared for his new lifestyle. He draws a bath for them both, and thankfully their tub was large enough to accommodate them comfortably.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	The Basics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Disco Elysium Kink Meme: https://de-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/550.html

Harry was elated when Kim agreed to move to Jamrock and get an apartment with him. Harry's old apartment made him depressed, he needed a change anyway.

They didn't initially move in together on the premise that they would be romantically involved. It just kind of happened. They've been living together for a month, but it's finally clear that they're both interested in things going in that direction.

Kim explained gently to Harry one evening that if his memories about having sex are anything like his memories about...most other things, he'll have no clue what he's doing. Especially if he was not previously a member of the Homosexual Underground. 

To remedy this, Kim has offered to teach him the basics before they take things any further. He draws a bath for them both, and thankfully their tub was large enough to accommodate them comfortably.   
__________________________________________________________________________________

  


  


YOU - You ease yourself into the warm bath water. 

  
PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy : Success] - You grip the side of the tub carefully so as not to slip and split your head open, or kick your partner in his face (or somewhere worse.)

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He is sitting in the tub nonchalantly, watching your careful descent into the bathwater. 

  
YOU - "So Kim, why do we have to do this in the bath tub? Wouldn't somewhere else be easier?"

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "Well, I have a few reasons. One, it will be cleaner for anal play. Two, your body will be more relaxed." Kim says, as if talking about the weather.

  
Authority - Excuse me, *what* type of play? I don't think so.

  
Electrochemistry - Let Kim do whatever he wants...think of how *stimulating* it will be, Harry. How EXCITING. You'll LOVE it.

  
YOU - I...I trust Kim. I trust him more than both of you. I'm going with this. 

  
YOU - You sink lower into the tub, leaning back. "So do you *always* have sex in the tub? That's kind of weird, Kim. I'm not going to lie to you."

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "No, I don't." Kim answers simply. He doesn't offer anything else. "I'll start with foreplay. There are areas on the body called 'erogenous zones.' Is that concept familiar to you?" 

  
Encyclopedia [Medium : Failure] - Never heard of it. I think he made that up.

  
YOU - "I think you made that up to impress me, and it's working."

  
Kim Kitsuragi - Kim continues as if you didn't say anything at all. "Erogenous zones are spots that will make someone feel sexually aroused when stimulated. Some common areas are the lips, neck, and ears."

  
Electrochemistry - The places you paw at, Harryboy. He's talking about MAKING OUT.

  
YOU - "So, making out? Why didn't you just say that? I've heard of *that.*" 

  
Encyclopedia - Shit, am I too late? Does he need to know something?

  
Electrochemistry - Don't worry, I've got this one. You can go back to being useless. I'm getting impatient here Harry, you're both naked, what the hell are you waiting for?

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "Right. Sure." He responds flatly. "But I'm going to get into more specifics. So pay attention." Kim's legs open, his knees breaching the water's surface, and he beckons with a flick of his finger. "Turn around and come sit here in front of me." 

  
YOU - You cautiously twist yourself around until you're facing away from Kim. Then you slide back towards him until his legs are on either side of you. His hands recieve your biceps and guide you towards him.

  
Kim Kitsuragi - His breath is on your neck and his voice is right by you ear. He speaks matter of factly, very sterile and doctor-like. "So, for example, if I were to do this-" He opens his mouth wide and bites one side of your neck, creating a gentle suction as he drags his teeth. He releases you with a soft *pop.* A single, calculated love bite.

  
Electrochemistry -OOOOOHHH YESSSS. That was the GOOD stuff, Harry. MORE! MORE!

  
YOU - Goosebumps raise on your arms. "Ah, yeah...that's good..."

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "Alternatively, I could stimulate the nipples." Kim moves on, his voice calm and even. He unceremoniously places his hands on either side of your chest and brushes his fingertips lightly across your hardened nipples.

  
YOU - Your breath catches in your throat and you lean back on him limply.

  
Electrochemistry - Oh HELL YEAH. Harry, now would be a good time to find some booze and really get this tub party off the ground!

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "And now, because you seem responsive to it, I might try other stimulation there as well." Kim pinches your nipples. He starts lightly and then applies varying amounts of pressure.

  
Composure [medium : failure] - You try to remain stoic in the face of this new challenge. Instead you gasp and whine. It's not a dignified sound.

  
Electrochemistry - Also your flag is already at half-staff, baby, and it doesn't show any signs of slowing!

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "Or simply touching other sensitive areas can be just as arousing." Kim says dryly. His hands depart from your nipples and feel their way down to your inner thighs. He rubs inward.

  
YOU - You feel twitching as blood rushes to your dick. You shiver and another moan escapes your throat. You expose more of your neck in hopes he'll resume the "stimulation" there as well. 

  
Authority - Pathetic. Look at you.

  
YOU - Who, me?

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He doesn't take the bait, your neck is ignored. Apparently it's not part of his demonstration. He does, however, breath into your ear. It's unclear if its on purpose.

  
YOU - A certain throbbing part of yourself is pleading for attention. It peeks out of the bath water. You take hold and begin tugging like the dumb animal you are.

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He grabs your wrist firmly and removes your hand, interrupting your self-abuse. "Don't interfere, please. I'm trying to teach you something." It's not a request.

  
Authority - Alright, I've stood by and let this go on long enough. You're an embarrassment. Tell him you are a MAN and you will do whatever you please with your own...MANHOOD.

  
YOU - I'm confused. I think I like this. What do I do?

  
Authority [legendary : failure] - You are a little baby who likes to be told exactly what to do. You're right where you're supposed to be. I can't help you anymore. You are beyond help.

  
YOU - Your arm falls to your side when Kim releases you. "Uh. Okay. Sorry."

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He doesn't acknowledge your apology. "Turn around now. Sit where you were before." His tone is very procedural. It would be unnerving if you weren't so turned on by it. 

  
YOU - You slowly turn yourself around. The warm water sloshes with your movement. Your back is now against the other end of the tub.

  
Kim Kitsuragi - His fingertips part your legs at the knees, which are now bent and sticking out of the water. "I have a few more things to show you. First, I'm sure you're familiar with these." Kim's slender hand submerges and cups your balls.

  
Composure [legendary : failure] - Again, you try to keep it together and you just can't. And who can blame you really? You whimper as his hand gently tends to your most vulnerable organ. His fingers move methodically as he massages. If you thought your dick wanted attention before, you should check it out *now.* 

  
Kim Kitsuragi - His hand lingers there for some time, continuing to gently kneed. "Next is the perineum." 

  
Encyclopedia [medium : failure] - Those are the kinds of flowers that come up every year 

  
YOU - I know that is definitely not it and I won't say it.

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He presses his fingers lightly to your chest, instructing you to lean back a little further. "It's the smooth area between the scrotum and anus." He says matter of factly. He wasn't going to wait for your to guess. His hand dips further back and finds the aforementioned spot with ease. His fingertips massage it delicately. 

  
YOU - This feels weird, but not bad. Your veiny friend still begs and pleads for something, anything. Your hands rest on the sides of the tub. 

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He pushes a little harder now, really working his fingers into the spot. He observes you, monitoring your reactions. 

  
YOU - Oh, whoa, that's something. Something is happening. That feels GOOD. You squeeze your eyes shut and focus on the sensation. You shiver and quietly groan. 

  
Kim Kitsuragi - His fingers continue to press and rub. "Do you feel something?" He asks calmly.

  
YOU - Hell yeah you do. And it's building. "Uhh...mhm..." is all your dumb mouth can say. You're at his mercy.

  
Kim Kitsuragi - His hand abandons you momentarily. He reaches onto a nearby shelf for a bottle and flips open the cap. Lubricant. "Have you ever massaged your prostate, Harry?" 

  
YOU - You don't know, but at least you've heard of this part of you. "I don't think so."

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "That's more or less what I was just doing, but from the outside. I've found that accessing it from the inside can be more effective." He pours a fair amount of the clear, viscous liquid onto his fingers 

  
YOU - As Kim prepares, you catch a glimpse between his legs and notice he is not completely soft, but is certainly far from your level of arousal. 

  
Composure - I can only dream of what this man can do.

  
YOU - You feel apprehension, but it's greatly outweighed by your desire. Not being able to touch yourself isn't making it easier to think straight. 

  
Kim Kitsuragi - Once his fingers are slick and coated, he submerges his hand and breaches your entrance with a single finger.

  
YOU - You inhale sharply and your body jolts involuntarily. You're otherwise paralyzed by your excitement and don't resist.

  
Kim Kitsuragi - His fingers are coated sufficiently enough that the water doesn't eliminate it. He wastes no time inserting a second finger, presumably to preserve the remaining lubricant. Then he begins his calculated movements, curling his fingers while he slightly pumps them in you. 

  
YOU - A deep pleasure radiates through your body, unlike anything you've felt before. You moan loudly again and again, unable to control it.

  
Kim Kitsuragi - Kim seems unaffected, observing you with a neutral expression. The fingering continues. He keeps a perfect rhythm. 

  
YOU- As the minutes pass, you can feel pressure building in your pelvis. It's so intense it's a bit intimidating. Your hands squeeze the sides of the tub until your fingers hurt. You finally manage to speak, "It...it's so good, Kim...I'm so close...can I..?" You release your death grip on the tub and indicate that you're going to touch yourself. You can't even imagine how good it would feel, just stroking it a little bit. 

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "No. Keep your hand away, please." He says calmly. He seems unsympathetic.

  
YOU - It's torture. You can barely stand another second. You want to disregard his instructions but you can't. Kim's low, directive tone is so imposing somehow. He has absolute power over you. The excitement continues to build inside of you, waves tingling in your abdomen. You're powerless to quiet your moaning. How long can this go on?

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He places a hand on your thigh for leverage as he moves his fingers inside a little faster, a little harder. He's shifted closer to you now, pinning you in place. 

  
YOU - Something changes. The feeling in your pelvis intensifies and you realize you're going to come. Then it hits you *hard*. Wave after relentless wave of bodily ecstasy. You scream. When it finally ends, you're shaking all over, especially your legs. Your whole body feels overly sensitive. You quiver as Kim's fingers slide out. 

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He slowly lifts himself out of the tub and dries himself with a towel. He still isn't fully erect. "How do you feel?" He asks. 

  
YOU - Your brain has been rebooted and has not fully turned back on. You're breathless and have trouble answering him. You look down and realize you shot release onto your stomach. You wash it away carefully, still shivering from sensitivity. 

  
Kim Kitsuragi - He holds his hands out, offering help. "You'll be shaky for a while, that's normal." He says quietly. "Watch your step." 

  
YOU - You manage to step out without your knees buckling. A towel is passed to you. You take your time drying off, shivering at the slightest touch. "That....that was...holy SHIT Kim. What the fuck!"

  
Kim Kitsuragi - "Welcome to the Homosexual Underground, Harry." 


End file.
